Hats
by TheoneswhohidebehindshadowS
Summary: Luffy sits down, on his birthday, and thinks. About what? He rarely does that anyway. T to be safe and for mild cursing.


A/N: Yay! First One Piece fanfiction! For Luffy's birthday! WOO! Please review! I want to see how I did with this!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda-sensei.

May 5, 2015

* * *

Hats

* * *

Luffy sat down on the wet grass of the Thousand Sunny. His back slowly leaned closer and closer to the grass until it finally brushed against the red cardigan that clothed him. Tiny droplets seeped through the many stitches. It didn't matter to him. He wants to look at the stars. Just like he did when he was younger. Except this time, he was alone. On his birthday, nonetheless. The uncanny gentle breeze of the New World seeped through his hair which gently swayed with the whistling wind. Now on the grass was his treasure. His strawhat. The item the defined him to the world. The thing that represents him on his Jolly Roger.

In his left hand, Sabo's old hat. The one that floated from what seemed like hell all those years ago. Luffy did not want to let go of it, even with Sabo's protest. No matter where he is, he will always have it somewhere nearby, as a reminder that he was only lucky at that time. That luck ran out when he looked at what was in his right hand.

Ace's hat. Burnt to a crisp brown around the edges when the hat was mainly orange with red beads surrounding the inner rim. A happy and sad face decorated the middle while the ends of burnt strings hung off the edge of the outer rim. Luffy used his elbows to push him back up from where he laid to get a closer look. Luffy tried to picture of what the hat looked like before. Before that hell. The world is full of different kinds of hells now.

Luffy endeavored to remember what the hat looked like before. Whenever he tried, he could feel the warm sticky blood that flowed out of the cold lifeless body of whom he shared an unbreakable bond with. Luffy yet out a yelp, but quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to wake and worry his crewmates. A face of pure terror of that pain happening again would not wash away from his mind, no matter how much he looked at where the sea was cut off and the sun started to rise. He tried to keep up the dams holding back tears strong, but inevitably, it broke. Hot wet tears soaked the features of his rubbery face. He sobbed quietly. No. No. No. Luffy kept repeating that simple, two lettered word in his mind. Or was he saying it outloud? He didn't care. Luffy was too busy rebuilding the walls of the dams that held back his tears, his memories, his **pain** , from breaking loose. His crewmates would be waking up soon. What would they think of him if they saw him crying, on his birthday too? They would take pity. Luffy doesn't need anyone's pity.

He **can't** share his **pain**. Especially with his crewmates. That was out of the question. He can't share the nightmares he **still** has. He should be over this by now, right? In two years, a strong person would've recovered from those memories a while ago. Luffy really hasn't changed. The only things that have changed is his chest and his clothes. The dam started to break again. He wan't strong. He can't protect **anyone**. Akainu made that loud and clear... back at... back at... Marineford. Luffy couldn't even feel his tears anymore. It **hurt too much.**

Before he knew it, warm embraces surrounded him. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. They weren't supposed to be up yet! They weren't supposed to see him **cry**. Luffy opened his mouth to protest. Zoro beat him to it. "Shut up and enjoy this. This is part of our responsibility." Luffy's eyes started to tear up again. Why were they doing this? Luffy can't show his weakness in front of those who needs his strength.

"Captain, you can't hold everything back." Robin stated genuinely. I have, for two years. I can hold it back for more time. Luffy thinks he can.

"Luffy, you can tell us anything." Nami said with no trace of malice, which for her was rare.

"Luffy, we can cheer you up at any time." Ussop stated, hoping he was being helpful.

"The best medicine for this kind of trauma, Luffy, is comfort and friends." Chopper's doctor mode switch flipped on.

"We are all here for you, you rubber idiot. Tell us if you need anything." Right now, Sanji was being sympathetic. Later on, he was going to kick this idiot's ass for worrying his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan.

"We can all SUUUUUPERRRR help you, captain!" Franky struck his signature pose with his tiny hands. So he wouldn't break the hug.

"Yohohoho! Captain-san, we can all share the burden with you!" Brook wanted to make a skull joke to lighten the mood with, but he had no material to work with.

Luffy was sobbing at this point. why are they offering to help? He was **their** supporting mast! Not the other way around! Plus, they shouldn't **want** those memories! "You guys don't want it! You'll leave as soon as I describe Impel Down!" Luffy said, barely above a whisper. The Strawhats' eyes widened. Their captain went through Impel Down too? Just what exactly did their captain do to save Ace?

"Are you even hearing yourself Luffy? What you're saying is bull. We want to hear everything to **help** you." Zoro stated, a bit pissed that his captain had such little faith in his crew.

The ones who had developed observation haki had noticed him breaking. "Can I... Can I... just share Impel Down today... Then.. M... Marineford tomorrow..." The way Luffy rolled that sentence along his tongue made it seem like an order. His crew nodded in agreement.

And then, the hellish trip through memory lane ensued.

* * *

May 5, 2015

A/N: How was it? Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you!

Ciao!

Shadow-chan


End file.
